


In Awe

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Empathy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, One Shot, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, awe, envy - Freeform, night of the living pharmacists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a crisis, with everyone scrambling to build the Vortex Sprayer, Doofenshmirtz can only stand in awe of a certain little boy with a triangle shaped head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Awe

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Night of the Living Pharmacists a few times, I started thinking about Candace's line to Phineas where she asks him if building a scale model to demonstrate how the Vortex Sprayer worked was really necessary. Phineas responds that building the model was worth it. Now, it's a pretty ambiguous line; Phineas could have been referring to a scale model Doofenshmirtz built, which we see all the time, or maybe Phineas built it. I decided that Phineas built it, then started thinking about how similar him and Doofenshmirtz are. What you're about to read is the result of that. I hope you enjoy it.

He was the best version of himself. Or rather, he would be. If he had been a Doofenshmirtz.

To watch this kid, his brother and the Fireside Girl work was nothing short of amazing.

He recognized the same abilities in himself: the love of tinkering, of building, the scientific mindset, the ability to build complicated inventions.

Ones that didn’t include a self-destruct button.

He had tried to remedy that by quickly building and offering the requisite button. But his effort had been silently, if not politely, rebuffed.

So instead, he stood back and watched. Then, something _amazing_ happened: the boy built a scale model to demonstrate how the invention was going to work.

He could have cried. There was someone in the world like him. Someone who recognized the necessity of scale models to a grand scheme.

Granted, the boy was more successful than him. With more friends, a better attitude and an invention that actually _worked_.

It was enough to make him jealous. How dare this boy, with the strangely shaped head, have more success than him! They were in the middle of a crisis and yet he remained calm under pressure. And the way his invention was coming along, he could rule the entire Tri-State Area if he wanted to.

But the boy didn’t seem to want to. Instead, he was _saving_ it. From the mindless repulsive Pharmacist army he himself had created. The kid was _fixing_ the problem.

The Doctor sighed, wishing for all the world that he could be more like that.


End file.
